Comet Girl
DC Retired OC Astra Jayne is a police officer in the Metropolis Police Department. She serves the public day in and out doing the things that are really beneath most super heroes. Comet Girl is a rather unknown Heroine, new to the Super Hero scene. She sails through the sky leaving an icy tail in her wake. Background Astra was born in Metropolis. Her parents Chris and Dennis Jayne run a small mom and pop Diner within the city. Her parents were not rich of course, they barely made enough to live comfortably. Astra was no stranger to hand me downs and the like. This didn't really bother her until she was old enough to attend High School. She would be teased for wearing such ratty clothing. It was this constant teasing and bullying that lead her to aspire to be a police officer. She wanted to make a difference and make the world safe from those who would bully others. After graduating, she made her way through police academy to become one of MPD's finest. Eventually one of the other officers noticed her and asked her out. Taking a chance, Astra accepted. It was a casual dress thing so, Astra found herself wearing a Supergirl top and jeans. Her date was wearing an MPD tee and jeans. He took her to the Metropolis Museum. While the date itself was pretty cheesy, There was certainly plenty of things to see. There was a super hero exhibit with all sorts of items from the famous heros ranging from Bat Man to Superman to Wonder Woman. A couple of scientist carrying a large box came barreling in, moving towards the back. Suddenly there was a gunshot into the air. A few would be thugs decided they were going to rob the place. Astra would look at her date who had already started getting people out of the building. She slowly worked her way closer to one of the thugs. As soon as she was within arms reach, the gun was in her face. With a fast motion, she disarmed the thug, sending the gun flying. She was met with an extra large knuckle sandwich which sent her flying backward into the box, the scientists were carrying. The box burst open and a very strange, very cold rock came flopped out and astra landed right on top of it. She got up but immediately fell back down again and passed out. A week later, Astra awakened. The hospital bed she was laying in was blazing hot. She quickly looked around calling for help. Immediately a scientist came in and lowered the temperature. He explained that the box she fell into contained a fragment of a comet that had crashed into the earth. The fragment contained some unknown elements which they were going to examine which is why they were bringing it to the museum. When the thugs attempted to rob the place, she was knocked into the box carrying the comet fragment. When she came in contact with the fragment, the unknown elements fused with her body. For a month, she was a guinea pig for the scientists. She spent much of the time stuck in bed, in a temperature controlled room, being used as a pin cushion. During this time she learned to cool the air around her so she could function somewhat normally in a day to day environment. Eventually they released her, with their thanks and the perk of naming the unknown element after her. Astranium. For the next few months, Astra would go about her life as though nothing ever happened. When the other officers began to notice that she was much faster, stronger, and tougher then she used to be, she would shrug it off as extra time in the gym. And then it happened. Worlds collided. Many heroes vanished. New villains showed up. Old villains ran amuck. During this time, Astra spent much of her time on duty trying to maintain peace. It was during this time that she would begin learning the full extent of her abilities, using them to help where she could. She would always wear a mask though and tried to stay out of her co-workers way. In the aftermath, she tries to maintain her normal life but more and more, Comet Girl seems to be out and about to help save the day. Personality A tender heart under a tough exterior, Astra has been trained to be tough as nails by the MPD. This doesn't change who she is on the inside though. Inside she is very compassionate and caring. She is a confident woman. Even before she had powers was not a push over. She does tend to be a bit phobic at times. Namely she is afaid of flying insects due to a bad experience. She can also be a bit of a Perfectionist at times, expecting things to be just right. Logs Gallery Category:DC Original Category:DC Hero Category:Metropolis Category:DC Retired